Opposite
by Tgirl1934
Summary: Ok, so the HoO series never happened. Percy has to go to the Wilderness School to look after Jason, Piper, and Leo. The characters might be OOC, but they might not, just incase. More people will be coming in. Not sure with pairings yet. But the Grand Canyon scene from the Lost Hero will be in the story, just a few chapters later. T for swearing. R&R! Plot idea goes to Blueh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello cupcakes! Now, my new story! Isn't it amazing I have three stories and I feel so proud. No jk, it's not very promising. But whatever. Anyway I should let you go on with my story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 1: Do I really have to do this?**

**Percy's Point of View.**

* * *

It was a nice day at Camp Half-Blood. I was on the beach having a picnic with my girlfriend Annabeth. We had five more weeks until school started and I went to start my sophomore year at Goode High School. My step-dad, Paul, works there as an English teacher. He told the school to accept me. Last year some monsters attacked me and blew up the band room. Just to say I had nothing to do with that.

Anyway, Annabeth and I were sitting on our blanket watching the waves crash on the shore. Then I heard feet running up to us. I turned and saw my best friend Grover run up to us. Grover was wearing nothing but a camp T-shirt. See, Grover is a satyr so he has goat legs and cloven hooves and horns about an inch above his curly, brown hair. He had a blue backpack on his back. Grover ran over and sat next to me on our blanket. He was panting like he ran a long way.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your date," He panted. "I need to tell you something, Percy."

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

He smiled as if he liked the idea he was going to tell me. "I need you to get three new demigods."

"Kind of in the middle of something," I was groaning on the inside. Ugh! Grover!

Annabeth spoke up, "Why does Percy need to do it?" We both frowned.

"Yeah, can't we just talk about it tomorrow?" I put on a smile to work him down, but he just shook his head.

"No, because you're going to be at school tomorrow," He frowned as if just realizing that I hate school.

I had no idea what he was talking about. "What are you talking about? School doesn't start for another five weeks."

Grover started going through his pack. He pulled out a file of papers and handed them to me. "That's the information that your need."

"Dude, I don't want to do this," I complained

He shook his head again. "Chiron said that you need to do this. He talked to Zeus and he gave you permission to fly. Your plane leaves tomorrow at noon. Argus will drive you to the airport at seven."

"Why can't I bring Blackjack?" I asked.

"It's safer if you don't," Grover said.

"Safer!" I exclaimed. "Flying is _not_ safer than flying a Pegasus!"

"Percy," Grover said. "You already have arrangements."

I sighed. "Fine," I gave in. "Where am I going, anyway?" I went through the files. It was all about some school in Nevada.

"The Wilderness School in Armpit, Nevada," Grover said. "You need to speak with Gleeson Hedge. He's a satyr watching over the demigods. He said that they have powerful aurar. You need to get them back here. You better start packing." He got up and scampered away.

I groaned, "I don't want to do this."

Annabeth kissed my cheek. "You'll do fine, Seaweed Brain. Now, go get packing."

"Fine." We packed up our stuff and headed to my cabin. Annabeth said that she would help me pack.

When we got there, I slumped down on my bunk and Annabeth packed my bag. She had a list. Gods, a _list._ Typical daughter of Athena. I should expect that.

"Annabeth!" I complained. "Turn off the lights! I am tired! The light is not helping me sleep!"

"Just a few more minutes, Seaweed Brain," She responded.

"What are you packing anyway?"

"Your clothes, ambrosia and nectar, twenty drachmas-" Yes!-"forty dollars in mortal money. That's about it."

I looked at her. "What about pictures?"

She had that look on her face that seemed to say, _About time you asked me that!_ "Which pictures?"

"I'm going to pick them out." I jumped off my bunk and headed to my drawer. I always put my pictures on it. The first one I got was of my brother Tyson and me. I handed it to Annabeth. The next one was of Annabeth, Grover, and me after our first quest together. I handed Annabeth one with my cousins Thalia, Nico, and me after the Titian War. I handed her the next one, which was my favorite, it was of Annabeth and me on my sixteenth birthday when she was handing me a blue brick cupcake. One of the campers took that when we weren't looking. Annabeth put them in my bag carefully.

"You're packed, Seaweed Brain," She smiled.

"You're going to say good-bye before I leave, right?"

"Of course." She kissed my cheek and started walking out of my cabin, when she turned and smiled. "Good night, Percy." I smiled at her and she ran back to her cabin to get ready for dinner.

At eight I went to the dining pavilion and had dinner. I told Chiron that I was going to skip the campfire tonight because if I was going to get up early, I needed sleep.

I got to my cabin, got dressed, brushed my teeth and climbed in bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. That night I had no dreams, which was good. I just couldn't stop thinking about my time in the Wilderness School. I couldn't stop second-guessing myself.

_What if a monster is there and they attack? How would I explain about Riptide? What if they catch me talking to Gleeson Hedge about them being demigods?_ I had no idea what I was going to do.

* * *

**How was that chapter? Good? Bad? Awesome? I would go for that last one. Sorry if it was so short, I'm tired even though it's like 9:00, but that doesn't matter. Anyway R&R.**

**See you next time, cupcakes!**

**T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back, cupcakes! I had the best night tonight! My family went to my dad's boss' house for dinner. He and his wife have two kids, a girl and boy. The girls name is Shian and she's five. The boys name is Brice and he's three. And they live near the sound and Brice was riding on my dad's shoulders! He was soo cute! And I got a bunch of cute pics of him. And I got the best pic of my bro looking out on the sound! Since the amazing photographer I am, I take ****_a lot_**** of pictures! And I'm not even exaggerating! **

**Anyway, you probably don't want to hear me rant so here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 2: Percy's Point of View.**

* * *

I was in the camp van that Argus was using to drive me to the airport. I was still nervous about flying. I mean, Zeus could blast me right out of the sky if he wanted too. But I just went through the morning in my head.

When I got up, Annabeth and I walked on the beach before I had to go. We had a nice time. I told her that I would come back as fast as I can. Then I had to leave. Before I left, I put a new picture in my pack. It was Annabeth and I after the war, when we became a couple. I walked up Half-Blood Hill and turned to see Annabeth walking to her cabin. I waved at her and she waved back. Then Argus and I walked down the hill to the van.

When Argus dropped me of at the airport, he handed me my ticket, gave me my flying schedule, and handed me a letter to give to the guy who was driving me to the school. I told him bye and he waved good luck. He drove off as soon as I got out. I walked inside and went through my schedule.

After that I went to the waiting area to wait for the plane to come. It felt like hours, just sitting there and waiting, then a speaker spoke, "All passengers on plane A4 to Armpit, Nevada. All passengers on plane A4 to Armpit, Nevada. Please start boarding at this time. This will be a two-hour flight. Have a nice day!"

I got up and followed everyone else to board the plane. My seat was E14. I went down the aisle looking for my seat. It was a two-seated area and I had the window seat. I sat down and waited for what seemed like forever when a girl about my age sat down next to me. She had black, choppy hair and punk style clothes. She had sunglasses on so I couldn't see her eyes, but I recognized her from the moment she sat down. She was Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

I was about to say something, when she spoke, "Kelp Head, what are you doing?"

I smiled at her. "Nice to see you too, Thals. Just to say, I'm doing a favor for Chiron and Grover. What are you doing?"

She took off her sunglasses and looked at me. "My Hunters and I are doing a quest for Lady Artemis."

"Understatement."

"Why are you flying?"

"Zeus swore that he wouldn't blast me out of the sky," I smiled at her to let her know I was okay with flying, but on the inside, I was screaming. I hated flying. Every spot of turbulence we hit, I grabbed the armrest of the seat and held on for my life.

"Why are you flying?" I asked. "You do remember that you hate heights, right?"

"I'm not afraid anymore," She admitted. "Dad helped me recover once he found out."

"Really?" I asked bewildered. "Zeus helped you?"

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, he didn't want his only kid to be afraid of his domain," She said. I nodded, accepting the answer. Thalia went to sleep after a while, but I didn't, I was afraid once I fell asleep something would happen.

After the two-hour flight was over, Thalia and I walked to baggage claim. I just had my bag I took on the airplane, but Thalia had a suitcase full of weapons. Since Celestial bronze was magic, it doesn't show in metal detectors. Which all demigods like about it. Thalia left when a couple of her Hunters found her.

I went over my schedule that Argus gave me. I walked outside to find a taxi wanting for me. I handed him the letter and we speed off to the Wilderness school.

About an hour later, we came up to a school that wasn't very big. It had big wooden doors open all the way. Bricks made up the walls and there were windows that were two feet apart from each other. I paid the guy, got out, and headed up the stairs that lead to the door. I walked down a hall and asked a teacher where we got our schedules. He told me the gym and led me to it.

When we got there, he told me to wait in the gym and he hurried off. I saw a guy in about the center of the gym, yelling at kids with a megaphone and swinging a baseball bat. He was about five feet; he had on a yellow polo shirt, blue gym pants, spotless white Nikes, and a baseball cap on. I was guessing that that he was Gleeson Hedge. I walked up to him a tapped his shoulder. He spun around and glared at me.

"Hi, are you Gleeson Hedge?" I asked, keeping a well distance to his baseball bat. Even though I'm invincible, I didn't want to give anything away.

"Yes, and who are you?" He clipped his megaphone to his belt.

"Percy Jackson."

"Jackson? Are you the demigod Grover sent to help with the three new ones?"

"Yes. Which ones are they?" He pointed to three kids in the corner of the gym-two boys and one girl. One boy had dark brown, curly hair, a crazy grin, brown eyes and ears slightly pointed that made him look like an elf. He wore a blue T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He had all the trademarks of a Hermes kid, he could be one.

The boy next to him had honey-blonde hair and startling blue eyes. Kind of like Thalia's. He looked kind of buff and he had tanned skin. He wore a purple T-shirt, faded jeans and sneakers.

The girl in the middle had choppy, chocolate brown hair with tiny braids down the sides. Her eyes changed colors so I couldn't tell which color they were. She wore a snowboarding jacket that covered her shirt, tattered jeans and worn out running shoes.

"They have really powerful auras," Gleeson said. "I just don't know who the monster is." He started looking around. "The scent is all over the school. And call me Coach Hedge."

"Okay," I said. "Well, keep an eye on things." I started walking toward them. I didn't want to make them think I was stalking them or something, so just sat on the bleachers near them.

I took out my IPod. It was specially made by Hephaestus himself. So it doesn't attract monsters. Everyone at camp has one. I started playing Temple Run. Annabeth and I love playing that game. I was in the middle when the guy that looked like a Santa Latino elf walked up to me.

"Hi. Are you new?" He looked at me.

"Yeah. I'm new," I didn't really know what to say.

He waved for his friends to come over. He put out his hand for me to shake. "The name's Leo. Leo-" he swept his hand in his hair-"Valdez. The AWESOMEST person alive!"

"Leo, are terrifying him?" The girl with choppy hair walked up to us.

"Piper, of course he is. It's Leo!" Said the guy with blonde hair.

Leo stared at them like they were from another planet. "What? I can't scare people."

The girl ignored him. She held out her hand. "Piper McLean."

I shook her hand. "Percy Jackson."

The other guy waved at me. "Jason Grace." I stared at him. _His last name was Grace? That's Thalia's last name,_ I thought,_ could be a coincidence? But Annabeth said there was no such thing as a coincidence when you're a demigod._

"Nice to meet you," I said at last.

The girl Piper spoke up, "How did you get here?"

I had no idea what to say, so I just said something that happened when I was at school. "I caught my school's band room on fire. It was an accident, though, but I still got blamed."

"That's AWESOME!" Leo yelled. "I ran away six times and caused trouble. Piper stole a BMW-"

Piper interrupted him. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!"

I stared at her, confusion running through my head. "What do you mean?"

"I asked the dealer if I could have the car and he said yes. When I left, the dealer called the police when he realized what he'd done. I tried to tell them the truth, but the dealer thought of his own story."

"Oh." Could be charmspeak, but she doesn't strike me as an Aphrodite girl. "What about you, Jason?"

He sighed. "My parents died when I was young, I was sent to an orphanage and I kept getting in trouble so they finally sent me here went I turned fifteen."

_One parent died, _I thought.

"Sorry, dude." I patted him on the shoulder. Before he could respond, a guy in tattered jeans, a Cowboys sweatshirt and cowboy boots walked up to us. He had black hair cut Superman style and his teeth were as bright as Apollo's. Trust me, I have seen his smile. It could blind you.

"Yo, Piper!" He called over to us and Piper groaned.

"Go away, Dylan!" She yelled at him. He kept walking up to us. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes laid on me.

"Whoa! You're-you're-" He faltered, staring at me.

"Percy Jackson. Now, walk away," I said slowly. I had no idea who he was, but if he knew me, he must be a monster. No doubt. I took Riptide out, and fiddled with it between my fingers.

"You're-you're n-not su-supposed t-to be h-here," Dylan sputtered.

"Well too bad," I glared at him. "I am."

He stumbled back but walked away, still looking back at me over his shoulder.

Jason, Piper, and Leo stared at me. "Do you know him?" Jason asked, looking back a Dylan.

"No. I don't. Must be someone I met before, but forgot I did," I lied. Well, the second part I did. The first part, I really don't know him.

"Okay. Let's go get our dorm rooms," Piper suggested. We all agreed and started walking toward a table with teachers handing out slips for the students.

A teacher gave us to sheets of paper. One is our schedule and the other is our dorm rooms.

Leo spoke up, "My dorm is A43."

I smiled and looked at him. "My dorm is A43."

Leo grinned. "So cool. What's you dorm rooms?"

Jason said, "Mine is A45."

Piper said, "A44."

"Yes! We're all next to each other!" Leo started yelling. I was pretty sure he was ADHD, like me.

When we started walking to our dorms, we talked about our classes. We had all of our classes together, which I thought was weird, but Leo was excited. We got to Leo and I's dorm, Piper and Jason went to theirs. I told them that we'll meet them up later after we got situated.

Our dorm had one bed on one wall and the other on the other bed. There was one bathroom at one end of the room and two dressers by each bed. Leo ran to one bed and jumped on.

"This is so cool!" He started unpacking.

"Yeah," I said and started unpacking my stuff. I put my clothes in my dresser and hid the money, drachmas, and nectar and ambrosia at the bottom of my clothes so Leo won't find them. I pulled out my pictures and looked at them. _I wish Annabeth could be here, _I thought. I looked at the picture of Thalia, Nico, and me.

"Who is that?" A voice said. I turned and saw Leo looking, over my shoulder, at my pictures. He was pointing to Thalia.

"That's my cousin Thalia," I said. "And that's my other cousin Nico." I pointed to Nico.

"Dude, your cousin Thalia is hot!"

"I guess you could say that."

"Is she dating anybody?"

I couldn't say,_ She's a Hunter of Artemis._ "No, she doesn't date."

"Oh, that sucks," He said. "I mean, she could've had all of this." He gestured to him and I started laughing. I looked at the next picture. It was of Annabeth and me on my sixteenth birthday when she was giving me a blue brick cupcake.

I pointed toward her. "That's my girlfriend Annabeth."

"Whoa! Dude, score! She's hot!" I smacked him. I went to the next couple of pictures. It was my brother Tyson and me and then the other was of Grover and me.

"That's my best friend Grover and that's my brother Tyson." I pointed at them.

Before Leo could answer we heard a yell, a bang and another yell. We ran out of our dorm and the noise was coming from Jason's dorm. We ran inside, not even waiting. Inside I saw one guy on a bed, and Jason running after the other guy. The two new guys had brown curly hair and blue eyes. They looked exactly the same. Unfortunately, I knew who they were.

"Travis? Connor? What are you doing here?" I asked, glaring at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay so today my friends and I figured out a guy has a crush on me! Well we were assuming that last week, and today, my friend asked him, but made it so awkward! And then after school I asked him, and he was stuttering and blushing, and saying his bike was waiting for him, so I knew that instant that he has a crush on me. I mean, I'm happy the kid has a crush, but it's me! Me, of all people! But I'm good at giving advice to people about their love life, me? I can't follow my ****_own_**** advice because I freak if I so much as assumed a guy likes me! It happened in the beginning of the year too!**

**I'm sorry! I'm ranting and I know you cupcakes don't want to listen to me rant on and on about my love life. But if you want to help me get over it, PM me. I would appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. Plot goes out to Blueh!**

**Chapter 3: Percy's Point of View.**

* * *

"Percy!" The Stoll brothers yelled. The Stoll on the floor stopped and Jason ran into him, they fell on the ground. The Stoll on the bed jumped off and walked over to me.

"How about a hug, Percy?" He said. "We haven't seen each other in ages." His brother came over and he was about an inch taller, so that was Travis.

"No, Connor and we just saw each other two days ago," I frowned.

"That is so not true," Travis said with a grin.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" I glared at them.

"Mr. D said we could," Connor said.

"Yeah. He said if you don't come back, I won't care so leave," Travis finished their story. I face-palmed.

"You guys are idiots!" I yelled at them. "Why did you leave camp?"

"We overheard you talking with Grover," Travis started.

"We didn't want you to have all the fun!" Connor finished.

"Wait. You guys know each other?" Jason interrupted.

"Yeah. We go to camp together," I answered, still very mad that the Stolls are here.

Jason nodded his head and turned to Travis. "Give it back."

"I don't have it," Travis complained.

"Dude, give me back my picture," Jason was on the verge of yelling. I could tell.

"Travis, give Jason his picture back," I commanded.

He grumbled, "Fine." He took out a picture and handed it to Jason.

"Thank you," Jason said and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Hi. I'm Leo." Leo waved at them.

"Hey. I'm Connor…"

"Hey. I'm Travis…"

"Stoll," They said together.

"Why do you keep saying the same things at the same time?" Jason asked, really annoyed.

"'Cause we're brothers," They said together in that voice that said, 'Well duh!'

"Are you twins?" Leo asked.

"No! Why do people keep asking that?" Travis exclaimed. "I'm a year older than Connor." He glanced at Connr. "And I'm better looking, and have the girlfriend."

"No way, dude!" Connor exclaimed.

"You look exactly alike, man," Leo said.

"Yeah. We do. We just like to tell people that." Connor grinned.

Before I could say anything, we heard a scream next door, "STOLL!"

Travis, Connor, and I gasped. "Katie-Kat!" Travis yelled. Then proceeded to run out the door and to the dorm who had screaming coming from it.

"That came from Piper's dorm," Jason said. He ran out, with Connor, Leo, and I following.

When we got there, Travis, and Piper, was cleaning a girl off. She had long, chocolate brown hair, grass green eyes, wearing a white blouse, skinny jeans, and flats. Fortunately, I knew her.

"Katie, what's wrong?" I asked. "What happened?"

Katie looked up at me, and smiled. Then glared at Connor, who shrunk under her glare. "That stupid Stoll over there, pranked me again," She said, still glaring at Connor.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault you got hit by the prank," Connor defended. "That was actually for the Piper girl."

Piper gasped. "I don't even know you," She exclaimed, "and you're trying to prank me?"

Connor scoffed. "Of course," He said. "All best prankers must get rid of the enemy first!"

Jason glared at Connor. "Piper isn't the enemy," He hissed. I might not be the goddess of Love, but I had a feeling Jason had a crush on Piper.

"It doesn't matter!" Katie exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Leo said. "You all know each other?" He aimed that question to Katie, Travis, Connor, and I.

We all nodded. "We go to a summer camp together," I explained. "But the idiot brothers are supposed to be at camp. And so is Katie."

"Yeah, I know," Katie said. "But I had to get the Stolls to camp. Mr. D made me come get them."

"C'mon, Katie-Kate," Travis said. "Let's get you dried."

"Don't call me that, Stoll," She hissed, and glared at him.

Piper turned to us. "Katie's my roommate," She explained.

"And Travis's girlfriend," Connor glared at the ground.

"And you're upset...why?" I asked.

Connor stared at me as if I grew a second head. "Are you crazy?" He asked.

"That's what Thalia says," I said.

"Whatever! Katie's our _main_ pranking target at camp!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, this happens a lot.

"Now that they're together, we can't prank her anymore," Connor explained. "She'll break up with Travis and he doesn't want that."

"Obviously," I scoffed. "Travis has had a crush on her since she first walked into camp."

Jason cleared his throat. "What camp?" He asked.

"It's a camp for kids who have ADHD and dyslexia," Connor lied, well it was half-way lie. We all have both, but it's also for demigods. Connor stalked off to his dorm after that, muttering curses toward Katie.

Leo turned to me. "Is he always like that?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I guess he's just upset that Katie's here." I shrugged.

Piper was a little horrified, offended, and confused all at the same time. How? I have _no_ idea. "Why did he aim his prank at me?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea," I said. "Let's go get lunch. I'm hungry."

* * *

We were sitting at our table at the back of the cafeteria. Katie and Travis showed up later, since Katie needed to get dried. Anyway, we were all talking and laughing, when a girl walked up to our table, flanked by to other girls.

The girl in the front looked like an owl with a makeup addiction. It covered her face, as if she was ugly without it, which she probably was. And she wore a bright pink shirt with no straps._ For the love of the gods! really?_ I thought. A black pencil skirt, purple high heels, and her hands were covered in bracelets. Wow. Fashion disaster. The others looked a lot like her, except they both wore pink flats.

"Hey, Percy," She said, while batting her eyelashes. "Do you, like, want to hang out tonight."

I glared at her. "No," I said coldly. "But the clown college called, they said they want their facepaint back."

"Oh!" Conno and Leo called. "BURN!"

The girl glared at them. Leo coward, but not the Stolls. They know a death glare when they see it, courtesy of Annabeth and me.

She turned to Jason. "How about you, Jason?" She asked, doing the same she did to me.

Jason scoffed. "Yeah, when the cow jumps over the moon."

"Oh!" Connor and Leo yelled. "DOUBLE BURN!"

She huffed and turned to walk away, but turned to Piper instead. "Does your hair always look like a dead badger, hon? Or is it 'cause your daddy can't pay for you to get an actually _haircut_?"

Piper stood up. "If you knew the real reason, you'd be down on your knees, Isabel." She glared at the girl-Isabel.

Isabel laughed. "Yeah, right, and we'll have flying pigs flying around."

I had to strain myself from laughing. Because in the Titan war, there was a flying pig.

Piper looked ready to slap her, but Leo and I held her back. "C'mon, Pipes," Leo urged, "it's not worth it. You'll get suspended. And you know what'll happen."

She stopped, and sat down, but not without one more glare to Isabel, who left with her Barbie doll friends.

"I really hate her," Piper muttered.

I stared at her. "What happened between you two, anyway?" I asked.

Piper sighed. "I'm half Native-American, so when Isabel found out, she wouldn't stop bugging me about it. It's just because she's all white, and I'm not. I just don't like people picking on me 'cause of my heredity, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," Connor said, with a mouth full of food. "Percy understands completely. Don't ya, Perce?"

"Shut up!" I growled. They all turned to me. I sighed. "Yeah, I understand. But why did you say that Isabel would be on her knees if she found out who your dad is?"

Piper looked like she was mentally slapping herself, then she sighed. "My dad is Tristan McLean."

Connor did a spit-take, since he was drinking his water. "The famous movie star?!" He asked/screamed.

"Shhhh!" Piper shushed him. "I don't want people to know!"

"Why?" Connor asked in awe. "You could be treated like royalty."

"That's the point!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to be treated like royalty. That's why I cut my hair with safety scissors, and not with a personal hair stylist like my dad. And I don't wear fancy clothes, I wear normal clothes that a _normal_ kid would wear."

I was about to say something, but was interrupted when Travis and Katie came over to our table. "Hey, guys," Travis greeted. "What'd we miss?"

We, Leo and Connor, explained what happened with Isabel and the 'burns' Jason and I gave her.

Travis was upset that he missed the 'burns.' "Dangit!" He exclaimed. "I miss all the good stuff!"

"But what was that about your dad being famous?" Katie asked Piper, who sighed, but explained anyway.

Travis's eyes were wide when Piper said she was rich and her dad was famous. "Oh, my gods!" He said. "You've been hidin' out on us!"

Piper was shocked again. "What?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter." He waved his hand dismissively. "But I was thinking about pranking that Isabel girl."

Leo got a crazy gleam in his eyes. The same gleam the Hermes cabin gets when they're about to pull the best prank known to mankind. It's happened and got the Stolls in trouble big time.

Piper nodded. "Give her all you got," She demanded.

The Stolls grinned and began to secretly whisper to Leo.

"Should we be worried?" Jason asked.

I looked at the Stolls and Leo, then back at Jason, and nodded. "Yes, yes we should," I said. Piper, Jason, and Katie laughed.

I grinned. Maybe this wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**Okay, cupcakes! I just finished this chapter, but I might not be able to work very well this weekend. I got an EOG tomorrow, Friday I'm going to a play that starts at 8:00 and ends at 10:00, Saturday I'm hangin' with my friends and goin to the movies, then Sunday I'm going out of town. Man, I'm busy.**

**And if any of you have any advice I could use about the boy who likes me, please PM me. It would save me so much trouble. And if you have any ?'s then PM me too.**

**Anyway, R&R**

**Thanks cupcakes!**

**T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey cupcakes. I saw Iron Man 3 the other day, and just to say, it was an awesome movie! Review to say what you like about it! Man, that was a good movie.**

**Sorry for the late update. If you want to know why, go to my other story 'reading the Mark of Athena-rewrite' and go to chapter 4, it's an A/N. It explains everything.**

**Let's just get on with the story, or I'm gonna be ranting the entire chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All PJO and HoO goes to Rick Riordan. Plot idea goes to Blueh.**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I was so exhausted the next day, and luckily classes started the next day. Anyway, after yesterday, the Stolls decided to prank me. Guess they knew they could prank me because I can't use my powers or Riptide to get them back, if we're in the mortal world.

The Stolls only have one rule when pranking, and that's this: NEVER prank me, Percy Jackson. The last time they pranked me, they ended up in the infirmity for five weeks.

Anyway, let me explain.

I was walking back to my dorm after hanging out with Jason, just to get to know him, when I opened my door, a giant bucket of green slime spilled onto my head. Was the kind of slime they used on the Nickelodeon Choice Awards, when they slime people, you may be asking. And, yeah, that slime.

I was furious. I looked up, after getting the slime out of my eyes, to see Leo the same way, trying to get slime out of his hair.

He looked up when he saw me. "Dude, I got pranked!" He exclaimed. "And so did you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Leo, you did and so did I," I growled. "Stupid Stolls."

Leo stared at me in bewilderment. "Travis and Connor did this?" He asked.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes at him. "No one can pull a prank like this off on anyone, unless it's the Stolls."

"So cool!" He yelled.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower," I said, "while you be...you."

Leo nodded. I took a new pair of clothes, and a towel, then headed to the bathroom for a shower. After a nice, hot shower, I changed into a sea-green T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Leo playing video games. I wanted to scream at him to put it away and go burn them, but I couldn't. He would think I'm crazy. And I couldn't say, _Leo, we can't use electronics! The monsters will come and rearrange our faces if we do! _Now, could I? No. And somehow, Leo wasn't covered in slime anymore.

"Hey, dude," Leo said, "c'mon! I'm having a race and you should totally join! Jason and I are racing against the Stolls."

I almost choked when he said the Stolls were playing that racing game. "The Stolls are playing?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, they-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, since I was already out the door and at Jason's dorm.

I knocked repeatedly. Jason opened the door. "Hey, Perce!" He greeted.

"Hi, where are the Stolls?" I demanded.

"In the dorm, they're racing against Leo," Jason answered. I pushed past him. I know, I know. It was rude, but the idiotic sons of Hermes were on electronics! A monster could be here any minute now, and I still need to protect the three half-bloods, who were all weaponless.

There they were. Sitting there like nothing was wrong, like nothing was going to happen. "Stolls!" I shouted, rather harshly.

They both dropped their controllers and looked at me with fear. "Y-yes?" Travis asked as they both stood up.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"P-play-playing v-video g-games?" Connor said, but it was more like a question.

"You _know_ we can't," I said. "How stupid can you get?" Travis opened his mouth to respond, but I cut him off, "Don't answer that."

Jason decided to interrupt, "What can't they play?"

I stared at him. What was I going to say? I can't just say, _We're sending up a flare to monsters for them to eat us! _No, no I can't.

"It's not important," I said quickly.

"Here, this is why," Connor said. "We can't play 'cause Mr. D and Mr. Brunner said that the video games will rot our brains."

"Well, Mr. Brunner doesn't want us to play," Travis said, "Mr. D just doesn't care."

Jason stared at them. I have to admit, not their best lie. "Whatever," Jason scoffed.

"Stolls, I need to talk to you," I said, then eyed Jason wearily. "Privately. And Travis, go get Katie."

"Yes, sir." They saluted me. I rolled my eyes at them, and motioned for Connor to follow and Travis to go get Katie. Then gave Travis directions to the green in case he got lost, and then lead Connor down to the green that's just outside campus. Katie and Travis came after a few minutes.

"See? I told you I wouldn't get lost, Percy!" Travis said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, but this is serious," I said, "you guys were playing video games, we can't do that! And that lie you told Jason wasn't your best."

They looked down, ashamed. "I know!" Connor wailed. "What has become of us!"

Katie and I both rolled our eyes. "Why were you guys playing on electronics?" Katie asked.

"We got bored," Travis admitted.

"So we thought we'd play for a little," Connor said.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "Just don't do it again. And we have to figure out who their parents are."

"Who's parents?" Travis asked stupidly.

Katie smacked him. "Jason, Leo, and Piper!" She hissed.

"Ohh," Travis said.

"Well I think Leo's dad is either Hephaestus or Hermes," Connor said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Leo's really good at building stuff, like Hephaestus kids," Travis contiuned.

"And he looks and acts like a Hermes kid," Connor finished.

"Could be," Katie agreed.

"But when I saw Leo playing video games this morning," I said, "he wasn't covered in slime anymore, like he was before I took a shower."

We all looked at each other. "I don't know, dude," Travis said. "He didn't take one at our dorm."

"I don't know either," Connor said.

Taking a deep breath, Katie said, "Piper is either an Athena or Aphrodite child."

"Why?" The Stolls asked.

"She doesn't look like an Athena kid," I said.

Katie nodded. "I know, but it was just a hypothesis," She said. "And she doesn't act like an Aphrodite girl, either, but she has power in her words, like a charmspeaker."

We agreed. "I know Jason's parent," I announced. "And it isn't a guess, it's true."

"Who's his parent?" Connor asked.

"Zeus," I answered.

"What?" They all asked.

"But what about the oath?" Travis protested.

"Zeus couldn't have had another kid!" Katie said.

I nodded. "I know, but he has the same eye color as Thalia," I said.

They nodded. "And," I continued, "when the Stolls prank him, his hands seem to have sparks coming off them, like Thalia's when she's mad."

They agreed. "And his last name is Grace," Travis said.

I nodded. "That's another reason why I'm positive his father is Zeus."

"But what would Poseidon and Hades think of this?" Katie asked.

I shook my head. "I have no idea," I admitted.

"Wait," Connor said. "When Travis and I stole his picture, we saw somebody in it."

"Who?" I asked.

They looked at each other, and came to a silent agreement. "You won't believe us if we didn't have proof," Travis said.

"We'll be right back," Connor said. "We're going to get the picture real quick."

Before Katie and I could protest, they ran off. Katie looked at me. "I think I have a feeling who's in that picture."

I nodded. "Me too, but I'm just too afraid to admit it."

About ten minutes later, the Stolls arrived. "We go the picture!" Travis announced. Connor handed him the picture and Travis handed it to me.

I looked at the picture carefully. It had Jason as a 2 year old kid, Zeus in his suit attire, and lady, Jason's mom, standing next to Zeus, wearing a purple dress and a lot of make up, then there was girl that looked about 7. She had midnight black hair that went to her shoulders, electrifying blue eyes, and wearing all black.

And that's when I realized who it was.

It was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, my cousin.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have been very busy with planning things for tomorrow I wanted the chapter up by last Friday, but I had like one sentence and it was like 11:00 at night and I had to go to bed, so I couldn't get it up. I know you cupcakes don't like cliffhangers, neither do I, but I felt like I needed to end it there.**

**Anyway, I'll see you next time cupcakes! R&R**

**Nick**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey cupcakes! Sorry that the last chapter was short and there was a cliffhanger, i just needed to put the cliffhanger. And i had nothing to say in the beginning and middle in the chapter so yeah, that's how it was short. But i'll try to make this one longer! Anyway, sorry for the long update, i've been busy! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Rirodan does.**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

I stared at the picture of Jason's family. Thalia never told me she had a brother, well, she never told me anything about her family, except that her mother died from a car crash, because she was drunk. And Annabeth never told me anything about Thalia having a brother, either. Actually, I don't even think Annabeth knew about it.

"Thalia has a brother?" Katie interrupted my thoughts by asking.

The Stolls nodded. "We saw it when we stole the picture from Jason," Travis said.

"But we didn't think you'd believe us if we told you," Connor admitted.

"It doesn't matter now," I said, "all that matters, is that we get them to camp safely, before a monster attack comes."

"But what if we can't?" Katie asked. "Jason is a child of the Big Three, you guys have a really powerful aura."

I nodded. "I know," I sighed. "We have to work fast, and tell Hedge."

"Why?" Connor asked stupidly.

Katie hit him on the back of the head. "Hedge is their protector!" She hissed.

"Oh, right, I knew that," He said sheepishly.

"We need to get them to camp, quick," I said seriously. "A monster attack could happen at any moment. And Hedge said they were really powerful half-bloods, I'm afraid if they're all Big Three kids."

"No." Katie shook her head. "That can't be right. We already decided who their parents are, only Jason is Big Three."

Travis nodded. "I agree with Katie," He said. "We can't afford more Big Three kids, we already have three, Dionysus would freak when he finds out about Jason, much less three."

I nodded. "You're right," I said. "Stupid of me to think that. I guess it was just a thought." But I couldn't help but think it. **(wouldn't it be weird if they were all kids of the Big Three? Or am I the only one who thought of it? Must be, oh well, on with the story!)**

"Let's head back to campus," Connor said.

"Yeah, we have classes tomorrow," Katie agreed.

"No!" Connor and Travis wailed.

Katie rolled her eyes. "C'mon, it won't kill you," She said, and dragged Travis by the ear.

"Ow! Katie-Kat, that hurts!" Travis protested.

They walked off with each other. "I will never understand why girls drag the guy by the ear," Connor said thoughtfully.

"It's not like we can do it to them," I told him.

"Or can we?" Connor pretended to stroke an invisible beard.

"You're so weird," I said, and walked off.

"And you're not!" Connor protested.

I walked back to my dorm, to find Leo laying on the floor. "Leo?" I called.

He sat up. "Yeah?" He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Leo shrugged. "Just laying down."

"On the floor?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged again. "I don't know," He said. "The floor is comfy."

"So you'll be sleeping on the floor," I asked, "instead of your bed?"

Leo shook his head. "No!" He exclaimed. "My bed is better!"

I shook my head at him, and looked around the room. The dorm was a mess! Clothes, pizza boxes, and candy wrappers littered the floor. Leo's bed was a mess. The TV console was on, shining a blue light everywhere. Dirty towels were on the bathroom floor.

"Leo," I started, "the dorm is a mess!"

"Yeah," Leo said, looking around. "It is."

"Then why don't you clean up your half of the dorm?" I suggested.

Leo shrugged. "I don't want to," He said simply. "Besides, janitors come cleaning the dorms when we go on 'educational' field trips."

"When is the first one?" I asked.

"Um in 'bout a week," Leo said.

Okay, I can deal with a week of a dirty dorm. I live in my room at my mom's apartment, and I live in my cabin at camp. Speaking of camp, I haven't heard anything from Chiron in three days. I was hoping he would send me a call or something to know my progress, which was zero, so I guess that won't work. Oh, well.

"Okay, and do you know where we're going?" I asked.

Leo shook his head. "Hedge will give us the paper with the info on it the day before the trip," He said. "Usually we go on really boring field trips."

"How do you know?" I asked.

Leo looked at me a bit sadly. "I've been here for two years," He said. "This is my second year."

I was really shocked. One because Hedge didn't take him in earlier. **(pretend Leo was there for two years for the sake of my story)** And two, he seemed so close to Jason and Piper, that I thought they all started this year.

"Oh," Was my only response.

Leo laughed. "Hey, man, you didn't know," He said, "no need for big answers."

I cracked a smile at Leo.

Classes started today and I was _so_ not ready for school. I was thinking about getting an extraction team to come and get Jason, Piper, and Leo when we go on the field trip in a week. I'll IM Annabeth and tell her about it, then IM her again with the exact location. I'll tell her to bring the Pegasi to help.

Anyway, I had almost every class with Piper, Jason, Leo, Stolls, and Katie. Here's our schedules:

_Perseus Jackson_

Period 1- Math- Homeroom  
Period 2- Language- Greek  
Period 3- English  
Lunch  
Period 4- P.E.- Swimming  
Period 5- History  
Period 6- Science  
Period 7- Social Studies

_Piper McLean_

Period 1- English- Homeroom  
Period 2- Language- Greek  
Period 3- Math  
Lunch  
Period 4- P.E.- Soccer  
Period 5- History  
Period 6- Social Studies  
Period 7- Science

_Jason Grace_

Period 1- English- Homeroom  
Period 2- Language- Greek  
Period 3- History  
Lunch  
Period 4- P.E.- Swimming  
Period 5- Math  
Period 6- Social Studies  
Period 7- Science

_Leo Valdez_

Period 1- English- Homeroom  
Period 2- Language- Greek  
Period 3- Math  
Lunch  
Period 4- P.E.- Basketball  
Period 5- Science  
Period 6- Social Studies  
Period 7- History

_Travis and Connor Stoll_(They have all classes together, and with me! Oh, gods, please help!)

Period 1- Math- Homeroom  
Period 2- Language- Greek  
Period 3- English  
Lunch  
Period 4- P.E.- Basketball (Good thing I have swimming)  
Period 5- History  
Period 6- Science  
Period 7- Social Studies

_Katie Gardner _(Katie had all her classes with Piper)

Period 1- English- Homeroom  
Period 2- Language- Greek  
Period 3- Math  
Lunch  
Period 4- P.E.- Soccer  
Period 5- History  
Period 6- Social Studies  
Period 7- Science

"Oh, yeah!" Connor cheered.

"We have all classes with ya, Perce!" Travis hollered.

"Oh, joy!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, we have to go to homeroom," Piper said, and her, Katie, Leo, and Jason left.

"C'mon, guys," I said. "We need to get to math."

All classes were boring, except math, when the Stolls decided to mess with the teacher. Not a prank, just bugging him.

_Flashback!_

_"Alright, class," The teacher, Mr. Collins, said. "I'm going to call roll and please say 'here' or 'present.'_

_Connor's hand flew up. "Yes?" Mr. Collins said._

_"When do we get presents?" Connor asked._

_Travis suddenly gasped dramatically. "We get presents?!" He yelled. "Where?!" He started to look around, as the class laughed._

_Mr. Collins frowned. "And who might you be?" He asked, slapping his ruler on Connor's desk._

_Connor grinned. "Connor Stoll," He said. "And this is my brother, Travis Stoll." He gestured to Travis, who grinned and waved, sitting next to him._

_"Ah, yes, the pranksters Coach Hedge warned about." Collins scowled._

_Connor and Travis gasped. "We are so flattered," Travis yelled, placing his hand over his heart. "Hedge talks about us!"_

_"We're famous, Travis!" Connor hollered. The class was erupting in laughter. I had to admit, I was laughing myself._

_Collins' scowl deepened. "Be quiet!" He snapped at us. The class cowered. Huh, wonder why. The Stolls and I know scary when we see it, and Collins is not scary. "Now, roll." He started to call off a bunch of names and when he got to the Stolls..._

_"Connor Stoll."_

_"Here!" Travis said, snickering._

_Collins didn't seem to notice. "Travis Stoll."_

_"Here!" Connor said, snickering._

_Class went on like that. And the classes after that were just boring._

_Flashback end!_

I was walking to lunch with everyone, since we met up at the green after classes to go to lunch together. We got our lunch and sat at our usual table.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the air. The Stolls and Leo were snickering, as Isabel came running into the cafeteria. I burst out laughing, as did everyone in the cafeteria.

Isabel's hair was neon pink. Her make up looked like a clown did it, and her clothes with covered with paint. "Who did this?!" She screeched.

Since no one did anything, and the principle didn't find anything wrong with it, the guidence council guided Isabel out of the cafeteria.

Everyone was laughing so hard, our sides hurt and we had tears in our eyes. Once I was able to speak, I asked the Stolls and Leo, "Did you guys do that?"

They nodded, and grinned. Piper high-fived them. "Awesome guys!" She said, still giggling a bit. Jason glared a bit at the Stolls and Leo, but they didn't seem to notice. I wonder why Jason was glaring. He probably just likes Piper.

"I have to admit," I said, "that was really cool."

The Stoll brothers and Leo grinned. "Leo came up with the neon pink hair," Travis said.

Leo nodded. "Connor came up with the clown make up," He continued.

Connor nodded. "And Travis came up with covering her clothes in paint," He finished.

Katie looked like she was deep in thought. "You should do that to Drew," She mused. "Just with more paint."

The Stolls nodded, but Leo frowned. "Who's Drew?" He asked.

"Just a girl at camp," Travis said.

"More like a jerk," Katie said. "Did you guys see what she did to Lacy?"

We, Stolls and me, nodded. "I couldn't believe she did that," I said.

"I don't know if I can't," Travis said. "It looked so much like something Drew would do."

Connor nodded. "I agree," He agreed. "But I felt so sorry for Lacy."

"Same," We, Travis, Katie, and I, agreed.

"Who's Lacy?" Piper asked.

"And what did Drew do?" Jason questioned.

"Does anyone want tacos?" Leo said stupidly.

"I do!" The Stolls said.

Leo grinned, and all three went to the lunch ladies. _Idiots,_ I thought.

"Um, Drew and Lacy are half-sisters," Katie said hesitantly.

Piper was shocked. "She would do something to her own sister?" She asked.

Katie and I nodded. "What did she do?" Jason asked.

"Embarrassed her," I said. "I'm not going into details, too ugly."

Katie nodded. "Anyway, what do you guys have after lunch?" She asked.

"P.E.," I said.

"Same," Katie, Jason, and Piper said.

"What courses?" Jason asked.

"Swimming," I said immediately.

"Of course you do," Katie laughed. I grinned at her.

"I have soccer," Piper said.

Katie nodded along. "So do I," She smiled at Piper.

"What about you, Jason?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "Swimming." We fist-bumped each other.

"Whoa, bonding bromance!" Travis exclaimed, walking back over to us, with Leo and Connor.

"Did I here bromance?" Connor asked.

Suddenly, Travis and Connor started singing.

**(Bromance by nigahiga. It's a music video on YouTube, look it up if you haven't seen it!)**

**Bromance**

**Bro-o-o-mance**

**It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre**  
**If I loved you more I might be gay**  
**And when I'm feeling down**  
**You know just what to say**  
**You're my homie (homie)**  
**Yeah ya know me (know me)**  
**And if you ever need a wingman**  
**I'd let any girl blow me off**  
**Cause you're more important than the rest**  
**I confess I'm a mess**  
**If I'm not hangin' with my BFF**  
**You know it's true**  
**You my male boo**  
**Now sing the chorus with me**  
**If you're feeling-**

"OW!" Travis yelled. He was interrupted (thank the gods!) by Katie, who smacked him.

Everyone was staring at Travis and Connor in shock, then they started cheering. Who knew the Stolls could sing?

Soon lunch ended at we went to P.E. Oh this will be good.

Gleeson Hedge is the coach, and he's teaching swimming.

Oh, the joy.

* * *

**Hey cupcakes! Sorry for the long update, and sorry if the chapter is short! But for the reason: Go to chapter 11 on my other story 'The Other Way' and you'll know.**

**Later cupcakes! Love ya!**

**Nick**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey cupcakes! So I got a few reviews saying the last chapter made them laugh and I didn't realize I made them laugh until I went back and read the chapter myself. Never knew I could be so funny, even though my friends say I'm hilarious, I always deny it, saying that I just say the first thing that pops into my mind. I guess you could blame my ADHD for that. I don't know.**

**I think this story might have a couple more chapters, then I'm ending it since I kinda have the ending planned out and stuff, or I could go up to ten chapters and end it there, I'll just leave it to you reviewers instead.**

**Anyway, lets just get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. Plot idea goes to Blueh.**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

Surprisingly, swimming was really fun. Jason and I made fun of Hedge while he yelled and called us cupcakes. Satyrs get mad so easily. That's one thing I like about them. And I can tell campfire stories about how the Stolls made the satyrs at camp angry once, and they got stampeded. That was a funny night. Even though the Stolls were red from embarrassment.

Anyway, I couldn't use my powers in swimming, which was fine by me, but I was still captain for the team. When I leave, I use the Mist, I gotten better at using it, and make it look like I was never at the Wilderness School in the first place, along with Jason, Leo, Piper, Katie, Stolls, and Gleeson. And since the said satyr can manipulate the Mist, he can help.

As I was saying, I was currently in my dorm, texting Annabeth. Since she and everyone at camp has IPods that Hephaestus made.

**(Percy, **_Annbeth_**)**

**I wish you were here**

_I know, but camp needs me_

**No, Chiron just wants you at camp instead of with me**

_Yeah, that's true. Anyway, I heard the Stolls and Katie were there?_

**Then you heard correctly**

_How did the Stolls sneak out of camp?_

**They asked Mr. D to go to the WS with me**

_What I thought. So who are the demigods?_

**Two boys and a girl. Leo, Jason, and Piper**

_Okay, have you figured out their parents?_

**Yeah. Leo is either a Hermes or Hephaestus kid**

_Great, just what we need, anoher Hermes_

**I'm pretty sure he's a Hephaestus**

_Why do you say that?_

**'Cause he built a helicopter out of pipe cleaners**

_So?_

**It flew when he launched it**

I could almost see her expression. Eyes wide, mouth opened, at loss for words.

_Okay, then Leo is definitely Hephaestus. What about Jason and Piper?_

**Piper is either Athena or Aphrodite**

_Is she girly?_

**No**

_Is she as smart as Athena cabin?_

**No**

_Then why do you say she's either Athena or Aphrodite? Does she look like an Athenian child?_

**No, but Katie said it was just her guess, and she said Piper might be an Aphrodite kid, because she said she had power in her words like a charmspeaker**

_Okay, did Piper say anything about using her charmspeak, even though she doesn't know about it?_

**She said something about every time she stole something, that she didn't steal it**

_What do you mean?_

**Piper told me that every time she asked somebody for something, they would give it to her, then realize what they did and call the police, but never tell the police to truth, and they didn't believe her story**

_That actually might be true, she could be an Aphrodite daughter. Does she have a mortal parent?_

**Yeah, her dad**

_Okay, does Leo have a mortal parent? And Jason?_

**Leo didn't say anything about his mortal parent, but all I could guess is that his parent died**

_Alright, what about Jason?_

**He said he was in an orphanage since he was two, and they sent him here when he turn fifteen**

_That sounds logical. And his Olympian parent?_

I took a deep breath. How will she take this? Only one way to find out.

**Zeus**

She probably exploded right after she read the text I just sent.

_WHAT?!_

And I was right.

**Annabeth, it all adds up. Katie, the Stolls, and I all saw a picture he had with him. It was of Zeus, Jason when he was two, his mom, and his sister.**

_So there's another child of Zeus?_

**Actually, Jason and Thalia are siblings. They have the same last name, ****_Grace_****, same electric blue eyes, and when Jason got mad the other day, his fingers looked like they had sparks coming off them, just like Thalia's**

_But Thalia never told me anything about her having a sibling!_

**I know, she didn't tell me either. But it's true. In the picture, was seven year old Thalia**

_Oh, my gods! I have to go, anyway, dinner is in a minute. Love you!_

**Love you, too! Bye!**

That was technically our entire conversation.

* * *

_**One week later!**_

In about two days, we would be going on our field trip. And do you want to know where?

If you guessed the Grand Canyon, you guessed correctly!

I did research last night. I know, I know, you're probably thinking, _Percy doing research?! What has the world come to?! _And before you start jumping to conclusions, I did research on the Grand Canyon, just in-case I need to be prepared for heights.

And they have a sky-walk over the Grand Canyon! I have to be so high up, birds fly below me. Zeus is going to blast me out of the sky for being too high! **(hey! that rhymed!)**

I can't wait til the field trip. *Hopefully you go the sarcasm* If I'm lucky, (which I'm usually not) Zeus won't blast me to ashes. How did Grover get me into this mess?

That's when Leo walked into the dorm. "Hey, man, what-" He stopped mi-sentence, and stared over my shoulder at my IPod screen. He completely flipped out. "Dude! Why are you researching?! That's Piper's job, man!"

I had to try really hard to not laugh while I turned to look at him. "Why are you freaking out?" I asked as calmly as I could, which I ultimately failed at.

Leo frowned at me. "Dude, you just seem like the laid back kind of guy," He said.

"Yeah, I am," I said. "But this is an exception."

"Why?" Leo asked. "You afraid of heights?"

I shrugged. "You could say that," I said, turning my IPod off, and putting it in my pocket.

"So you excited for the field trip?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. "You said you hated the field trips."

Leo nodded. "I do," He said, "but with the Stolls, we've been planing pranks to play." He grinned at me and I knew right then I was one of their victims. "I gotta go. The Stolls and I are planning...stuff." And that's when he walked out the door.

I immediately whipped my IPod out from my pocket and sent Annabeth a text.

**(Percy, **_Annabeth_**)**

**Annabeth, I'm dieing in two days!**

She responded immediately with: _What?!_

**We're going on a trip to the Grand Canyon in two days**

_And...?_

**There's a sky-walk that's so high, birds fly beneath it. Zeus is going to kill me!**

_For being too high. It'll be okay, Percy. Do you want us to come get you and everyone on that day?_

**Yeah, that'd be nice. And take extra charitos with you, will ya?**

_Why?_

**There are gonna be a lot of half-bloods**

_How many?_

**Well there's me, Jason, Piper, Leo, Travis, Connor, Katie, and then Hedge**

_Okay, so what? 5 people in each chariot?_

**Yeah, so me, you, Piper, Jason, and Katie. Take Butch from Iris too. We'll have him, Leo, Travis, Connor, and Hedge**

_You think the pegasi would take that much?_

**They'll hold, hopefully**

_I feel reassured. Want me to take Blackjack?_

**Yes!**

_Okay, well I gotta go, Adam is having problems with the blueprints_

**Okay, bye Wise Girl, love you!**

_Bye Seaweed Brain, love you too!_

And she never texted me back after that. So sad, I know.

That's when I heard an explosion, I left my IPod unlocked, which was the stupidest thing I have ever done, and that's saying something.

I rushed down the hall to Jason's room, (since that's where the explosion came from) to see...

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger cupcakes! Hopefully you liked the chapter, sorry if it's so short. But I think this story is coming to an end. I know, I know, it's sad. Cry it out! No, i'm just kidding with you. No need to glare at me, gosh.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it! R&R!**

**Nic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey cupcakes! Sorry for that last cliffhanger but I had to leave it there! Get the suspense going. Anyway, I think after this chapter is going to be the fight with the storm spirits on the Grand Canyon and the one after that is going to be the one where the extraction squad comes and get everyone. And the last one will be like showing camp to everyone and stuff, so yeah. Only three more chapters after this and then the story is over. :( I know I know its sad let it let it. No I'm just kidding**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. Plot idea goes to Blueh.**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_I rushed down the hall to Jason's room, (since that's where the explosion came from) to see..._

The Stolls, Katie, Leo, and Piper standing in the middle of the room. I walked in and the Stolls rushed up to me. "It wasn't our fault!" They chorused together.

"What?" I asked, walking up to everyone else.

"This," Piper snapped angrily, but she had teared stained cheeks, and pointed behind her.

What I saw almost made me want to run back to my dorm. Jason was laying in the middle of the room, unconscious, but that's not the worst part. His clothes and hair were singed. But get this. Jason was laying inside of a crater, like the floor caved in and was suddenly smoking.

Piper had tears running down her cheeks and Leo was frozen, staring at Jason in shock. Katie was yelling at the Stolls, who looked extremely guilty.

I walked over to them. "What did you do?" I demanded to the Stolls.

"It wasn't our fault!" They protested.

"Yes it was!" Katie yelled. "What happened was your fault!"

"What happened?" I demanded.

Before the Stolls could say anything, Katie said angrily, "The idiots made Jason mad and he made lightning blast in the room, making a crater and knocking himself unconscious. You know how angry children of Zeus get." She whispered the whole thing, so Piper and Leo couldn't hear us.

"What did you do to make him so angry?" I asked, anger lacing my words.

"I don't know," Travis admitted. "We started asking questions about his family, and I guess we pressed him too hard on the subject."

Before I could say anything, Piper screamed, "Jason!" And the next thing I knew, she attacked him in a hug. We all rushed toward him.

"Are you okay, man?" Leo asked, walking up to Jason and helping him out of the crater.

Jason nodded. "Yeah," He croaked out, "but what happened?"

"We don't know," Piper and Leo said together.

They turned to us. "I don't know," I lied.

Jason suddenly turned angry again. "Don't _ever_ say anything about my family again," He said, stomping out of the room.

"Jason!" Piper yelled and ran after him. Leo shook his head at the Stolls then ran after Piper and Jason.

"I'll have to manipulate the Mist," I said. They nodded and I snapped my fingers. But it was a regular snap. It sent a vibration around the room and to everyone and everything at campus. It would only affect the mortals and the other demigods, not the Stolls, Katie, and me. So that was good.

"There," I said, "it would make it seem like nothing happened."

They nodded and we all left.

"So, Percy, you ready for the field trip?" Connor asked, grinning mischievously at me.

I glared at him, which made him flinch. "If you prank me, I'll bring Riptide out on you," I threatened. "And, besides, in two days, the field trip, the extraction team is coming to pick us up."

"Extraction team?" Travis asked. "That sounds painful."

"You idiot!" Katie smacked him on the back of the head. "It's just Annabeth and Butch coming to pick all of us up."

"Oh," Travis said. "But that's still painful, considering Annabeth and Butch are gonna be there."

"Yeah," Connor agreed, "for an Iris kid, Butch is mean."

"You have to get to know him first," Katie said. "But he doesn't like you because you pranked his cabin."

"Hey, Katie-Kat, that's no way to be," Travis said, grinning and throwing an arm around Katie's shoulders.

"C'mon," I said, "we have classes."

**Jason's POV (didn't see that coming, did you) The next day**

Okay, Percy and his friends are extremely weird.

I mean, they talk about this camp and each other like they've known both since they were born.

And the crater that happened in my dorm...I don't know. I felt this powerful force when Travis and Connor got me mad and I didn't know what happened after that.

Anyway, tomorrow is the field trip and I really don't feel like going. But I'm thinking about asking Piper out today. I tried, actually, a bunch of times, but I could never do it. I'll just try again tomorrow, since I have one more class and a bunch of homework.

The good thing is Piper's in science with me. So that's a plus.

Speaking of Piper, I saw her talking with Leo in the hallway today. I didn't bother me or anything, since we're all friends, but what really bother me was the fact that Piper hugged him!

I was shocked, just staring at them. I really thought she liked me, but I guess I was wrong and she like Leo the entire time.

I walked away, playing all the scenes in my head that Piper and I did together.

Like that time we were on the dorm roof and we watched the meteor shower. And I finally go the guts to kiss her, but me being my stupid self didn't ask her out. But why would Leo as her out if he knew I like her? I'll ask him later.

In science, Piper and I got paired up for a worksheet that we had to do with partners. I was really excited, but then remembered them hugging, and went back to being upset. I'm guessing Piper sensed I was upset, because she asked me what was wrong.

"Jason, are you okay?" Piper asked, real sympathy in her words.

I almost blew my top. How could she say that?! She just hugged my best friend before science and she's acting like nothing happened.

"Like you don't know," I grumbled.

Piper looked genuinely confused. "What?" She asked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jase."

I took a deep breath. "I like you, Piper," I said, "but you obviously don't like me back. That's fine, I don't care anymore. You can like whoever you want. But leading me on to liking you, then breaking my heart, is cold. I really, truly, thought you liked me. But it doesn't matter, since I don't like you like that anymore."

When Piper looked at me, she had tears in her eyes. "I do like you," She said bitterly, "but now I know you don't like me." She ran out of the room, crying.

I immediately felt bad. And like a jerk. It takes a lot for Piper to cry, and I just made her run out of the science room, crying. I'm a terrible person.

Good thing the teacher wasn't in the room, or he would have been yelling at Piper to come back, and me too, since I followed her.

"Piper!" I called. "Piper! Come on! I want to talk to you! Piper!"

I stopped in front of Piper and Katie's dorm when I heard Katie and Piper talking.

"I don't know what happened," I heard Piper say, and sniffle. "I just asked what was wrong and he got all mad at me."

"Do you have an idea as to what made him so angry?" Katie asked soothingly.

"No," Piper sniffed. "I remember before science, I asked Leo if he could build a digital picture frame for me and my dad, since he's really good at building things, I thought he could help. And I wanted to give it my dad for his birthday, it's in a few days, and I was going to send it to him. With it filled with pictures of us. Leo said he would and I got so happy, I hugged him."

I. Feel. Like. An. Idiot.

Leo and Piper don't have a thing. She hugged him because he said he would do something for her.

Katie suddenly asked, "Do you want me to talk to Jason for you?"

My heart stopped. No doubt Katie would hurt me, since the Connor always complains about how she's scary when she's mad.

"No," Piper said, "it's fine. I'll talk to him later."

I walked back to the science room, waiting for Piper.

Turned out, she never came back to class. I went to her dorm after classes and homework, but Katie said she wasn't there. Katie was very angry at me, though. And when I asked where Piper was, she didn't tell, she just slammed the door in my face.

I saw Leo walking out of his dorm with Percy. I asked them where Piper was, but they hadn't seen her. I was so desperate to know where she was, that I even asked Connor and Travis, they both didn't see her.

And when I asked around the campus. Hell, I even asked Coach Hedge, who seemed a little frantic when I asked if he'd seen Piper.

It was getting late, and I still hadn't found Piper.

Then it hit me- no, literally. Some one threw a paper ball at me and it hit my head. But anyway, I know where to fine Piper.

I walked outside of the campus and to the side of the school, where the ladder to the roof was. I climbed up and looked around.

There she was. Piper was sitting on a blanket, with her knees to her chest, her arms around her knees, and her head looking up at the sky.

"Piper," I called over to her.

"Go away," She ordered, "I don't want to talk to you."

I hung my head and sighed. "Piper, I know you don't want to talk to me," I began, "but I want to talk to you." I took a step toward her with every other word.

"Then write a letter," Piper said, "and leave it at my dorm."

"That's not what I meant," I said.

"Then e-mail me," She said, still looking at the sky.

"Again, not what I mean," I repeated.

"Why are you here, then?" She asked, finally looking at me and glaring.

"I wanted to apologize," I said, "about how I overreacted and I said I didn't like you."

"I don't even know why you were mad at me," Piper said, "because I thought you like me."

"I do," I admitted. "I really like you." Now sitting a few feet beside her.

"Then why were you mad at me?" Piper demanded.

"I saw you and Leo in the hallway," I started, "and when you hugged him, I thought you guys had a thing."

Piper stared at me. "Me? And Leo? A thing?" She asked, then she shook her head. "No, Jason, I hugged him because he said he'd make-"

"A digital frame for you dad," I interrupted her. I saw her confused expression, so I explained, "I heard you talking to Katie about that while you were at your dorm."

"Oh, okay." Piper nodded and looked at me, smirking. "So you like me, huh?"

I moved a little closer to her. "Yeah, I do," I said, smiling at her. "Do you like me back?"

She nodded, smiling at me. I decided to take the chance.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and kissed her. She responded almost immediately, putting her hands on the back of my neck. I put mine around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We broke away when we needed air.

"So, we're together now?" I asked.

"Of course," She said, smiling at me.

**Percy's POV**

Okay, so remember when I said,_ That's when I heard an explosion, I left my IPod unlocked, which was the stupidest thing I have ever done, and that's saying something._

Yeah, here's the stupid thing.

Leo found my IPod on my bed, opened on the messages I had with Annabeth. He read all the messages! Leo was extremely confused, but he did get that we were talking about the Greek gods, since that's the only thing he listened to in history.

I couldn't make up a lie, so I had to do the Mist, again, for him to forget about the conversations. I didn't like using the Mist on my friends, but what was I supposed to do? He'll think I'm crazy, it's better to have proof, like camp.

Speaking of camp, I'm going tomorrow, during the field trip, which is tomorrow. Hopefully nothing will happen.

I should've known my luck wasn't going to last.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Yes? No? Maybe so? Hopefully it was the first option...**

**Anyway, did you like my jasper scene? I did, since I'm the author...but that's not the point.**

**So R&R about the chapter. Love you all!**

**Nic**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey cupcakes! Sorry for the long update. I've been busy and I had a serious writer's block, even though I have planned thins out.**

**And I've changed the chapters a bit. This one is the one where everyone goes to Grand Canyon, the next one is the fight with the storm spirits and the extraction squad coming, then the last one is when they are at Camp Half-Blood and touring and stuff. So i just wanted to say that.**

**Anyway, I'm doing two more chapters after this and my story is complete. I know, i know, it's very hard for all of you, let it out, let it out. Nah, I'm just joking with you. Sheesh, lighten up.**

**So on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not ow PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. Plot idea goes out to Blueh. And some of the lines are used in Rick's work, so there not mine, you should know when you read them.**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

Today was the day of the field trip. Gods, help me now! Anything could happen on this field trip. Like a monster could pop out of nowhere and kill us all. Or the gods just decide to kill me. *cough* Zeus *cough* And then the Stolls and Leo are pranking, and that's never good.

So right now, I was packing my bag to take. Leo asked why, but I just said I might need it. He just shrugged and walked away. Good thing, too, I did _not_ want to explain to him why I was packing my bag.

Anyway, when I was done, I walked down to the gym, where Coach Hedge wanted to everyone to meet at. I walked up to him when I entered the gym.

"Coach," I called to him. He looked up at me. "I know who the monster is."

Hedge stopped what he was doing completely and gave m his full attention. "And who would that be, cupcake?" He asked, well...more like demanded.

I kept my voice low. "It's Dylan," I whispered, pointing to Dylan. "I don't know what he is yet, but I do know that he's a monster."

Hedge nodded. "That's what I thought too," He said, "but his smell was all over campus, I couldn't figure out if I was right or not."

"Okay," I said. "So what do I do? The extraction squad is coming when we're at the Grand Canyon. He can attack any minute."

He looked surprised that the extraction squad was coming today. "They are?" He asked. I nodded. "When did they tell you that?"

"I was talking to Annabeth yesterday," I replied, "and we came up with the decision to do it today."

"And you decided to tell me today?" Hedge demanded.

I shrugged. "I guess," I answered. "But when we all leave, I need you to help me manipulate the Mist at the Grand Canyon, to look like we were never there."

Hedge nodded. "I can do that," He said. "Now, cupcakes, go back to your group!"

I nodded and walked back to my group, which consisted of Piper, Jason, Leo, Stolls, and Katie, who decided to drag me to a corner. "What were you talking to Hedge about?" She asked.

"I was telling him about who the monster is," I said, "and when the extraction squad is coming."

Katie nodded. "Who's the monster?" She asked. "And when is the extraction squad coming?"

"Dylan is the monster," I said, glancing at Dylan, who was watching me carefully and glaring at me. "The extraction squad is coming today while we're at the Grand Canyon."

"Okay, but how do you know Dylan is the monster?" She questioned.

"My first day here," I started, "he walked up to me and started to stutter about how I wasn't supposed to be here, so I just knew he was a monster by him knowing who I am. And Hedge said he thought Dylan was the monster, too, but couldn't decide with his smell all over campus."

"Okay," Katie said after a long silence. "I'll tell the Stolls, you keep the others busy while I do so."

I nodded and we walked back over to our friends. "Stolls, I need to talk to you guys," Katie said and walked away with the Stolls.

"What're they going to talk about?" Leo asked.

"Just summer plans for camp," I answered a little too quickly. "So you guys ready for the field trip?" I was eager for a subject change.

"Yes!" Leo exclaimed. "I am ready!"

"I thought you didn't like field trips?" Piper asked.

"I don't," Leo agreed. "The Stolls and I just have awesome pranks planned." He grinned mischievously at us and I knew right there, I was a victim of their pranks. Piper and Jason looked like they were thinking the same thing.

"No pranks," Piper said, but it wasn't forceful, it was soothing and calm. And I felt this strange compassion to listen to her, so did Leo and Jason.

"Okay, no pranks," Leo said, as if he was in a dream.

Piper looked confused, like she wasn't sure how to reply to that. I slowly walked over to the Stolls and Katie. "Guys," I said, "Piper _is_ a daughter of Aphrodite."

"What do you mean?" Travis asked.

"She just charmspoke Leo!" I whispered to them.

"What?" Connor questioned. "But how is that right? All Aphrodite girls are crazy about fashion, make up, and boys, she isn't!"

"Are you sure she charmspoke?" Katie asked.

I nodded. "I'm positive," I said, "'cause it's the exact same feeling I get when Drew tries to charmspeak me."

"Okay, so we have them all named," Connor said, "now what?"

"We have to play this out," I said, "and wait til the extraction squad comes."

"Okay, but what about the monster?" Travis questioned. "Since the monster is Dylan, when do we know he's going to attack?"

"I don't know," I said, "I usually leave this stuff to Annabeth."

Connor snorted. "Of course you do," He mumbled, but we heard him so I hit him on the head. "OW!"

Before any of us could say more, Hedge shouted through his megaphone, "Alright, cupcakes! We are going to load the bus. Single file line, cupcakes! Thank you!"

We all went into a single file line (which I was surprised about, by the way) and loaded onto the bus. About two hours later, we pulled up to the visitor center for the Grand Canyon. I wasn't looking forward to this trip at all. Everyone left the bus and then just stood around talking with their friends.

"Alright, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled. "Stay with your partners and do complete sentences on your worksheet. Now let's go inside."

Before we could say anything, Dylan walked up to us. "Yo, Piper!" He called. "You're my partner, remember?"

"Go away, Dylan," Piper seethed. "I didn't ask to work with you." She was glaring at him, along with Jason, who looked like he was going to kill Dylan.

"Ah, that's no way to be," Dylan said, smirking at Jason. "C'mon." He hooked his arm through Piper's and dragged her away. She shot Jason an _I'm sorry_ look and then shot the rest of us a _911_ look.

"Ugh, I hate Dylan," Leo said, glaring at the said person...I mean, _monster. _"He always thinks he's God's gift to the world, thinking he can get any girl he wants."

"We have one of those at camp," Travis said, "his name is Mark. I mean, seriously, he thinks he's-"

"Travis!" Katie snapped himself out of his ranting.

"Sorry," He said, grabbing Katie's hand and dragging her to the entrance. I guess they're partners.

"C'mon, Leo, we need to do those pra-I mean, those worksheets." Connor walked away with Leo, them whispering about their 'worksheets.'

"Come on, Jason," I said, snapping him out of his thoughts about probably killing Dylan. We walked to the entrance, going to each exhibit.

Jason kept glancing over at Piper and Dylan. "Why did she go with him?" He asked.

"Jason, he made her his partner," I said, sighing. "Let's drop it for now." Secretly, I was happy that Dylan made Piper his partner. He would most likely try to do something, since Piper is a demigod.

"But doesn't she want to be with me?" Jason asked for the fifth time since we got to this exhibit.

"C'mon, man, I'm sure it's not like that," I reassured him. "Maybe she just went along with it to not make a scene or something. You know how much she hates attention." _Which is odd for an Aphrodite girl_, I wanted to say. But I didn't.

"I guess." Jason sighed.

"All right, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge said through his microphone. "We are about to go on the sky-walk to the Grand Canyon. Try not to push anyone off, or that would cause me extra paperwork. Now the sky-walk can hold the weight of 50 jumbo jets, so you feather weights should be fine." Hedge walked over to giant glass doors and pushed them open. Everyone walked out in awe.

"This is wicked," Leo commented.

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "You wanna spit off the edge?" Him and Leo went down to the edge for a spitting contest, with Travis following.

Katie walked up to us. "Perce, you okay?" She asked, slightly amused.

"I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered out. I glanced up at the sky, which thundered slightly, and I flinched.

Jason looked at me oddly. "You afraid of heights?" He asked.

"You could say that," I answered, looking at the sky. I frowned. There was a giant storm cloud over the sky-walk, but when I looked around the Canyon, the sky was all blue. "Hey, I'll be right back." I walked over to Gleeson.

"Did you do this?" Gleeson asked me once I got over to him.

I shook my head. "No," I answered, looking at the sky wearily. "What's up with the sky, anyway? I would know if I angered Zeus."

"Kid, that's not Zeus' doing." Hedge looked up at the sky, then back at me. "You said a son of Zeus was here, so Zeus wouldn't be trying to kill you while his son is at the same place."

I nodded. "Like when I fly in an airplane and I have Thalia with me."

"Exactly," Coach said. "We might as well-"

The sky-walk shuddered, and people started screaming when lightning struck overhead. "I thought you said this was stable!" I yelled over the winds.

"On special circumstances," Gleeson yelled back. "Now off the sky-walk!"

* * *

**Hey cupcakes! Did you like the chapter? Yes? No? Maybe so? Anyway, I only have two more chapters after this, I know I know it's sad but don't cry. *silence* Okay okay, don't give me that face.**

**So R&R Love ya!**

**Nic**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey cupcakes! I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating! I got sick for a week and then school started on the monday, the 26, and then my computer broke down and i had to get it fixed, then my phone broke and I just got a new one. Yeah it's been bad.**

**And to answer a reviewer's question, there are no Romans in this story, or Gaea. Hopefully that answered your question.**

**So onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 9**

**Jason's POV**

* * *

_A few minutes earlier._

That storm is so weird.

"Well, that's odd," Leo said, walking up to me and looking at the storm.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What do think is causing it?"

"I don't know," Leo answered, still looking at the sky, then looked past me. "Oh, man, Percy's talking to Coach."

I looked past me and saw he was right. Coach and Percy were talking about the storm, and they both looked extremely worried.

Just then, the sky-walk shuddered and up-above, the storm shook with thunder and lightning. Everyone was screaming and running inside the building.

"I thought you said this was supposed to be stable!" Percy yelled over the wind at Coach.

"On special circumstances," Hedge yelled back at him. "Now off the sky-walk!"

I looked toward the door to see everyone running inside while Piper and Dylan *insert scowl here* held open the door. I saw Katie, Travis, and Connor talking with Percy.

"Dude, this is crazy!" Leo yelled over the wind, swiping away a worksheet that landed on his face.

"I know!" I yelled back. I looked back over to Piper and Dylan. The door slammed shut and the kids on the inside were desperately trying to open it for us, Piper included.

"Dylan, help!" Piper screamed at Dylan, who was leaning against the door and checking his nails.

He turned toward her, smiling evilly. "Sorry, Piper, but I'm done helping," Dylan said. _When has he ever helped?!_ I thought angrily. Dylan looked up at the storm and grinned even more. "I've known about you three for a long time, but I didn't know when to take you in, but now is the right time."

"Dylan, stop," Percy demanded. He was standing about ten feet away from Dylan and he was holding...is that a sword?! As I was gaping at Percy, Katie and the Stoll brothers all took out weapons too.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, backing away from the others.

"Guys, it's okay," Katie said, "we're not going to hurt you."

Dylan laughed. "By taking them to that dreaded camp you call home?" He said. "That's hurting them big time."

"It's the only safe place for us from things like you!" Connor yelled.

Dylan growled at him. "Doesn't matter," he said. "My mistress called for a demigod, and I'm gonna bring her one."

"No you're not!" Coach Hedge yelled. "Not on my watch."

Dylan laughed again. "Oh, come on, old man," He said, "you couldn't even tell who I was and I've been here all year. This is just your retirement home now."

"That's it cupcake!" Hedge yelled as he held up his...club? What the heck? When did he get that?!

"What's going on?" Piper asked over the wind.

"Nothing that concerns you right now," Dylan, swiping his hands and Piper went flying to the doors, sliding down to the ground.

"Piper!" I screamed, trying to run over to her, but Dylan blocked my way and sent me flying into Leo, who fell over the side of the sky-walk and down the Grand Canyon. "Leo!" I ran over to the sky-walk, to see him hanging on to the side of the Grand Canyon.

"Help!" Leo yelled. "Rope? Bungee-cord? Anything?"

Hedge cursed. "Cupcakes, go after him-" He looked at Percy, Katie, and the Stolls, pointing his thumb at Dylan, "-while I get Valdez."

They nodded and charged at Dylan. I looked at Hedge. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," He answered, taking off his pants. _Oh god, don't look, Jason!_ I yelled at myself. But when I looked back at Coach, I found him in fur and hoves.

"What the heck are you?" I was in shock. I just learned my P.E. coach was half goat.

"A satyr!" Hedge passed me his club. "Help fight that thing off, while I get Valdez."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. "Fly?"

"No, climb." Then he jumped off the sky-walk. I always knew he was crazy, but never this crazy.

I looked back at the others. They were having some problems with Dylan, who now transformed into a stormy shadow with black wings like an angles. I ran over to them, but Dylan saw me. He laughed and shot a lightning bolt at me.

I heard a lot yelling, especially from Piper, but I blacked out as the others were fighting Dylan.

* * *

**How was the chap guys? Im still so very sorry that I didn't update earlier. I've been really busy with school. But at least I updated and I'll try so hard to update again. It was easier in the summer when I didn't have any school, but you gotta cut me some slack.**

**I'll see you next time, cupcakes! Love ya**

**Nic**


End file.
